This invention relates to a fastening element for fastening a component on a rubber-elastic tube or preform.
Various types of fastenings on rubber-elastic parts are known from the state of the art. The most general type of fastening is that which a portion of the rubber-elastic element is vulcanized on. This is a very reliable type of fastening, but its use in manufacturing is very expensive and cost intensive. Other fastening elements include, for example, screwed connections which, however, are not secure with respect to being torn out.